


Three Names

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Einherjar - Freeform, Gen, Pegasi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sumia has three new pegasi in her care.





	Three Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Hmm, you three still need names, don't you." Sumia stepped back and looked at the the three pegasi that had been brought back to Ylisse the week before, sans their bandit riders. They all seemed content now, and were eating well. A dark one, with a beautiful silver mane, still seemed a little thin, but Sumia was sure a little more time would fix that. He was friendly, at least, moreso than the other two. The second was still a bit skittish, which didn't surprise Sumia at all. She had a rare splash of chestnut spots across her white coat, though her wings were stark white. She'd been the hardest to get cleaned up; Sumia would keep working with her, though. There would be new knights for these three before long... And the last one... pure white and with big blue eyes. He'd had wounds from the battle but was healing well. He, Sumia suspected, would be excellent for flying long distances. 

If nobody else was going to name them, Sumia was sure she could do it. She just had to pick some good names... Maybe from the last book of Outrealm myths she'd read, or...

"Lady Sumia, are you out here?"

Sumia nearly fell over the air around her, half-startled out of her concentration. 

"Seliph, is that you?" 

Was it that late already? Well, she had spent time with quite a few of the horses and pegasi, so probably... 

"It is, and-- Hey, let go, you! I'm not Chrom!" 

Sumia blinked and then crashed forward to see what had happened. No, she knew what had happened, because this wasn't the first time. Yet again, Belfire had probably grabbed hold of Seliph- hopefully just his sleeve and not his hair this time. That had been kind of gross, even if Seliph had just laughed it off. Apparently it hadn't been the first time a horse had drooled all over him, but still-- he was one of the greatest heroes of all time; he didn't need to be covered in horse drool! Especially not from her horse!

By the time Sumia got to Belfire's stall, Seliph had at least managed to pull himself free, but his headband had holes in it and his hair was hanging loose over his shoulders. 

"I'm sorry!" Sumia managed, before promptly tripping over a few stray pieces of straw and some terribly dense air and falling in half into Seliph's arms. But Seliph just caught her and laughed. 

"It's fine. She must think pretty highly of me to compare me to your husband." 

"Don't you get any ideas, Belfire," Sumia said quickly as she stood and straightened her clothing. Seliph was a dear companion, but that was all. It was Cordelia who'd found an impressive romance with one of the Shepherds' einherjar and honestly, Sumia couldn't be happier for her. They'd all been finding a lot of happiness, even in the wake of such tragedy...

And when Belfire wasn't trying to snack on the Scion of Light. 

Seliph laughed and shook out his hair. "It's okay. All of it. I'm sure I can find something around here to tie my hair back and she didn't manage to eat too much of anything." 

"I can braid it, if you'd like," Sumia offered with a smile. Wouldn't be the first time, though usually Outrealm trips and festivals were involved. She'd already braided up the white pegasus' mane and-- "And I need your help with something."

"Oh?" Seliph tilted his head just a bit. "Yes, please, on the braid. That will keep it out of the way and hopefully be less inviting to someone..." 

Belfire snorted and Sumia just laughed. 

"I'll help you to some proper exercise later," Sumia promised before reaching to pat Belfire's muzzle. Some time in the air would be nice, definitely. Perhaps she could round up Cordelia for a sunset flight. 

That seemed to be enough for Belfire, who at least stopped looking at Seliph quite so hungrily. 

"Come down to where the new ones are," Sumia said before gesturing. "There's a hay bale you can sit on and I have some ties..." 

"Do they have names yet?" Seliph questioned, and Sumia shook her head. 

"That's what I need the help with. Should I name them something from that last book we read, do you think? Or from those Outrealm myths?" 

"Or something from this." Seliph offered a slightly-battered volume whose gold titles had long-since been rubbed away. "It's a collection of short stories, so there's a lot of options." 

Somehow, Sumia hadn't even noticed that he had the book. But she'd been fussing with Belfire, and falling, and Seliph's hair, and... 

"I'll read one while you braid." 

Sumia nodded. Seliph still had a unique accent to his speech, but his ability to read newer texts had gone from almost nothing to barely faltering. He'd definitely known how to read, but... He was from a different time, after all. 

They came to the three pegasi and stopped; Seliph settling himself on the aforementioned hay bale and opening the book. Sumia grabbed for a fine comb and started making sections from Seliph's lovely hair. More than once, Sumia had wondered if there might not be a way to tell a fortune from it other than that she was lucky to have such a wonderful friend. 

"This one, I think. I haven't read them all yet, but this isn't too long and is about three people on a quest." 

Seliph's voice was strong and even the horses seemed to be listening to him by the time he turned the first page. Good to let them get used to him, Sumia thought as she worked. She'd have to trim up the ends of Seliph's hair at some point, but for now she could work through them. She'd have to make him a new hairband, and see if he needed anything else mended, not that he wasn't just as skilled. But it was easy enough to do his stuff along with her own, and with Chrom's... If she could wrangle it away from Frederick. 

She smiled and listened to the story; the three adventurers were hired by a dark sorcerer, but there seemed to be more afoot. Oh, and the jokes... She could tell Seliph was blushing just a bit, though mostly for having to read them aloud. 

Seliph's hair was radiant after being combed out and Sumia almost hated to braid it. But she let her fingers work while she imagined the quest-- She finished Seliph's hair long before he'd finished reading and simply slipped around to pet the spotted pony and marvel at how she wasn't fussy about Seliph's presence. 

While the leads weren't the perfect descriptions of her three new winged friends, they were certainly close enough. Seliph had chosen well and when he'd finished and pointed to each pony to state their new names, Sumia couldn't help but agree with his choices. 

Now they could go spar for a bit, like they had while on the march, until the sun started to dip. Belfire would be waiting... And their peaceful new life could thankfully continue.


End file.
